Undercover Lovers
by Shonashee
Summary: Post-Danger Games, i.e. the Game Shakers crossover episode. Henry finds out about Charlotte being Trip's "fiancée" and reacts...not well. But pretending to be her boyfriend also means getting Babe and Kenzie off his back, so really, it's a smart move. / / Basically fake relationship Chenry fluff.


**A/N:** **I have no explanation for this.** **I had this sitting around in my drafts finished for months, and I just never got around to posting it. So have some fake dating Chenry for the crossover episode with Game Shakers. I know it's technically a crossover fanfic, but since it was a Henry Danger episode and this is more of a Henry Danger fic, I'm only putting it under that instead of under the crossover fics.**

 **Disclaimer ~ I'm pretty sure no one does these anymore but I am a creature of habit. I do not own Henry Danger.**

* * *

"Thanks again for giving us a ride back," Charlotte said as she took a seat next to Henry on the couch.

Double G's private jet was definitely something. With the sleek white interior and gold detailing, it looked like it came straight out of the set of a photo shoot. She hadn't been able to take a good look when they first came on considering they were poring over blueprints and making plans, but now that they were on their way back to Swellview, Charlotte was grateful for the opportunity to lean back and take in the luxury.

"Yeah, that was really cool of you _kids_ ," Henry said, strangely emphasizing 'kids.' She looked at him strangely but didn't comment.

"Anything for you." Kenzie waggled her eyebrows with an open-mouthed smile as she slid into the seat on Henry's other side.

Henry coughed and imperceptibly inched the slightest bit closer to Charlotte before throwing an awkward smile at the girls. Charlotte tried not to laugh at him, and a snort ended up slipping out, causing Henry to glare at her. She shrugged in response.

"Hey, while we're here now, why don't we talk about that game you're making about me?" Ray smugly said from his seat next to a window.

"We have a whole week to worry about that," Babe dismissively said with a wave of her hand. "We can work on it later."

"Yeah, c'mon, Ray," Charlotte spoke up. "Give them a break. We just defeated Dr. Minyak."

"Fine," Ray grumbled, slouching in his seat as he pulled out his phone to play SkyWhale.

However, Henry wasn't as quick to let what Babe said go. He managed to choke out a response. "A-a week? You're gonna be around for another _week_?"

"Yep," Hudson said.

"At my house?"

"That's the plan," Trip replied.

Henry sunk into his seat.

"I thought you said they were _cool_ ," Charlotte teasingly said.

"Yeah, but I don't want them at my house. Look what happened last time!" Henry jerked his head to Hudson.

"Uh, we're still here," Babe said, pursing her lips as she awkwardly raised her hand. "For the record, Kenzie was the one who decided to go through your backpack-"

"Wait, you went through my backpack?!"

"Hey, you can't pin this on me, Babe! You tried some of his lip balm, too!"

" _You tried my lip balm?!"_ He took a deep breath. Yelling at the younger girls wouldn't help. "Listen, girls, I appreciate that you think I'm cute, but you have to understand that I'm not into you. Into either of you. Into _any_ of you."

Babe and Kenzie, and even Hudson and Trip looked crestfallen at his rejection.

"Aww, Henry, don't be so blunt," Charlotte smiled at him with a hint of mirth. "You remember what it was like to be young and in love."

"What are you talking about?" Henry narrowed his eyes at her, not liking her tone. The one person who should be on his side could not turn against him.

"Well, you liked Phoebe a couple years back when she was too old for you," Charlotte said. "And now the Game Shakers all like you. You're Phoebe."

Henry's eyes widened at the revelation. "Oh my god, I'm Phoebe."

"Uh, who's Phoebe?" Trip asked.

"Not important," Charlotte waved him off.

"So, do you have a girlfriend or something?" Babe asked with a pout.

He glanced down at Charlotte, and she urgently shook her head at him. The message was clear: _don't do the stupid thing I can tell you're about to do._

But with the eyes of all the Game Shakers on him, his mouth went ahead anyway.

"Yes?" His voice cracked at that, and he cleared his throat before speaking again with more confidence. "I mean, yes, I do have a girlfriend. A very real girlfriend."

"Oh brother," Charlotte quietly groaned, knowing fully well that he did not, in fact, have a girlfriend at the moment.

At this, Ray finally lifted his head up from his phone. "Well, things just got interesting," he said, unnoticed by everyone but Henry.

Suddenly, the pilot poked her head into the seating area from the cockpit.

"Is everyone in?" At their murmured assents, she smiled. "Cool. I'm Pilot Grey, and I'll be flying you to Swellview today. It's gonna be a five hour flight, so make sure you're comfortable. If you need anything, just ask Trip or the stewardess in the back. Any questions before take-off?"

"Just one," Ray said with a doggish smile as he appraised the woman. "Would you like a personal tour of Swellview when we land?"

"Any _relevant_ questions?" Pilot Grey smoothly ignored him. When she was only met with sniggers at Ray's flabbergasted expression, she nodded. "Alright then. We're off in about ten minutes." She scanned the crowd, and stopped on Charlotte's face, breaking into a wide grin. "By the way, Triple G, congrats on your engagement! This must be your fiancee, nice to meet you! I'm at your service, just like with Trip." She waved at Charlotte (whose face was rapidly heating up as she slid down in her seat) before returning to the cockpit.

"Fiancee?!" Kenzie and Babe said at the same time, the latter raising her eyebrows.

"FIANCEE?!" Henry whirled around to Charlotte, and then to Trip, and then back to Charlotte, his narrowed eyes rapidly darting between the two.

"Congratulations!" Hudson clapped Trip on the shoulder, who quickly brushed him off.

Ray looked like he could hardly contain his laughter. "Yeah, Charlotte, congratulations!"

"Please shut up." Charlotte glared at Ray, having decided to focus on getting him to not make the situation worse first. Damage control had to start somewhere, and better the devil she knew.

"What's this about you being his fiancee, Char?" Henry sat up, his spine ramrod straight as he glared at the younger boy.

"Hey, man, it's not what you think." Trip jumped up, clearly intimidated by the fact that he was dealing with a superhero sidekick with super fast reflexes and years of fighting experience.

"What I think is that you need to back off my girlfriend!" Henry snapped, leaning forward on his seat so his elbows were on his knees.

"Girlfriend?!" Charlotte turned to Henry, fully ready to smack the boy upside his head.

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Kenzie and Babe said at the same time again, drowning out Charlotte, which Henry was grateful for.

"And the fun just keeps getting funner!" Ray gleefully said from the side.

Henry leaned back and blushed the slightest bit as he wrapped an arm around Charlotte, who stiffened. It seemed as if his mouth seemed to hate him today. From blurting out that he had a girlfriend, to the spike of...something making him claim Charlotte as _his_ when he heard her referred to as someone else's fiancee, he just didn't know when to stop.

"Yep, my girlfriend," Henry said with a tight smile, and was relieved the slightest bit when Charlotte finally relaxed against him. He would just have to go with it, and pray Charlotte played along. Knowing her, though, she would, but she'd make it painful for him. Very, very painful.

"You've been with her this entire time?" Kenzie asked, pointing to Charlotte and feeling awkward for blatantly flirting with him right in front of her.

"Wha-" Charlotte turned to the girls, suddenly aware of their scrutiny and feeling offended. "Why does everyone sounds so shocked?"

"Not shocked," Hudson attempted to clarify. "Just surprised."

Charlotte stared blankly at him, her eye twitching the slightest bit.

"What he means is," Babe interjected smoothly despite her pout, "We didn't realize you and Henry were a couple."

"Or that you were cheating on him and got engaged to Trip," Hudson added.

"Dude!" Trip glared at him. "It was just a cover!"

Henry blinked and nodded slowly. "Alright then. That's okay."

He slumped back against the seat, pulling Charlotte down next to him and tucking her into his side. Surprisingly, she let him without any resistance, even curling her own arm across his abdomen. They weren't the most affectionate of friends, but they could be when they wanted or needed to. He smiled. Maybe they could pull this off for another week.

If only he would stop blushing now.

"Wait, if you were together this entire time, why weren't you all cuddly until now?" Kenzie asked, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"Uh, we were kind of trying to save Double G?" Charlotte phrased it like a question, but there was a tone of ' _duh'_ behind it. "Wasn't really the time to make-out."

Henry swore he felt his face get hotter at the implication of them making-out.

"Are you guys going to make-out now?" Hudson asked.

Henry's eyes widened as he gulped, and Charlotte's flinched next to him.

"Yeah, kid, you guys gonna make-out now?" Ray piped up. "I mean, it's not like you're shy. I walk in on you _all_ _the time_ , and you never seem to care. So why not?"

Henry glared at his boss, daring him to say another word. Surely, with Captain Man being indestructible and all, Ray would survive a fall from a moving plane.

"No, we're not going to make-out, because Henry has a mouth sore," Charlotte easily replied, a small smirk on her face. Henry choked at her response.

"Ew! TMI!"

"Gross!"

"Wait, we used your lip balm!"

"Dude, can I see?!"

"No!" Henry said, shoving Hudson's face away with the arm that wasn't wrapped around his 'girlfriend.'

"Well," Kenzie said, looking at Babe who sighed and gave her a soft smile and nod. "You guys are cute. But if it doesn't work out, you know who to call."

Babe winked at Henry one last time and made a phoning motion with her hand at her ear.

Henry cringed.

Luckily, everyone settled down soon, tiredness overtaking them as they each fell asleep. A couple hours later found them getting off the jet at one of Captain Man's landing pads for his helicopter. They decided to split up to take Ubers back to Henry's house, with Henry and Charlotte in one and the Game Shakers in the other. Ray had decided to walk back to Junk'N'Stuff.

"Thanks so much for going with...well, y'know," Henry gratefully told her as he took her bag from her hand and shoved it onto the seat of the car on one end before leading her to the other side to get in.

"Yeah, no problem," Charlotte grumbled as the car took off.

"Aww, don't be like that, Char," Henry elbowed her side exactly where he knew for a fact that she was ticklish.

"Yeah?" she smirked. Even as she squirmed out of his reach. "Well I seem to recall you being _quite_ upset when you thought I had gone off and gotten myself engaged to Trip."

"Shut up."

They sat quietly for a few moments, both on their phones. As they passed Swellview Mall, thought, Henry turned to her again.

"I am sorry, though," Henry mumbled. "I mean, now you're stuck being my girlfriend for the next week."

Charlotte looked up at him, confused for a second before rolling her eyes.

"There are worse things, Hen," she said nonchalantly as she looked back down to her Tumblr feed, a small smile playing on her lips.

Henry froze, blood invading his face and the tips of his ears, and he thanked every higher power out there that Charlotte wasn't looking at him now.

If she kept being so cool while he cuddled up to her, if they actually kept up this act of being _boyfriend_ and _girlfriend -_ well, Henry wasn't sure he would survive the week.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Again, this was written right after the crossover first aired, and I just decided to post with close to no review of it.** **I think I intended this to be a multi-chapter with a whole bunch of fake dating and your usual tropes and having a proper conclusion and everything, but this is all I've got and I don't plan on expanding. So enjoy Henry awkwardly dealing with the beginnings of a crush.**

 **I hope it was still a fun read, regardless of any errors in the text. Please review and favorite and follow!**


End file.
